El rey demonio
by Yuuki Rinne
Summary: Un nuevo alumno se une a la 3-A! Pero eso no es todo el es el unico chico en toda la academia!  Y ademas el es un rey demonio! Que hara para que no se descubra su secreto? Y aun hay mas como manejara a todas estas chicas que estan enamoradas de el?
1. Yo soy Rinne Dai

**Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic y por supuesto es de el gran anime Mahou sensei negima!**

**En este fic Negi no estará y el profesor de la 3-A sera Takahata el personaje principal sera Rinne **

**Este fanfic tendrá OC tales como Rinne o Rin **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mahou sensei negima no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece **

**Charlotte Dunois de el anime Infinite Stratos solo me pertenecen mis OC que seguro descubriréis quienes son:) .Y ahora... Comencemos!**

* * *

><p>Había un gran escándalo en la academia Mahora. La clase 3-A tendría un nuevo alumno, si me habéis oído bien un nuevo <strong>alumno <strong>

Ayaka: Pero Takahata-sensei! Tendremos un nuevo alumno... barón? -Dice la rubia preocupada

Takahata: Si me has oído bien Ayaka-kun el director me lo comunico hace poco -Dice Takahata un tono de seriedad

Ayaka: Pero Takahata- sensei! Un chico no puede estar en una academia para chicas! Y si es un pervertido? -Dice con cara estupefacta

Takahata: Verán, este es uno de los proyectos del director no puedo decirles de que se trata, pero os aseguro que si hace algo indecente lo expulsaremos inmediatamente! -Dice Takahata con cara seria

Haruna: Bien! Y como se llama ese chico? -Dice Haruna queriendo saber mas

Takahata: Emm... Se llama Rinne Dai y es un estudiante con matricula de honor se ha graduado en ingles, japones, australiano... y por lo que veo aquí en muchas cosas mas- Dice Takahata muy sorprendido

Fuka: De verdad? Entonces quizás es un bishonen guapísimo y gentil! - Dice Fuka soñando en el chico ideal

Fumika: Seguro que es un príncipe azul perfecto y amable! - Dice suspirando Fumika al pensar en un joven vestido de azul y extendiéndole la mano

Yue: Seguro que es un amante de los libros! Nodoka y yo nos llevaremos bien con el, verdad Nodoka? -Dice una Yue entusiasmada

Nodoka: (asiente tímidamente)

Makie: Debe ser un chico atlético y valiente! - Dice Makie imaginándose a un chico dando toques con un balón de fútbol

Ako: Si sabe cantar podemos pedirle que se una a nuestra banda de Decopin Rocket! - Dice Ako ilusionada

Asuna: Chicas no soñéis! Habiéndose graduado en tantas cosas seguro que es un sabelotodo, arrogante y ademas con mucho ego! - Dice una Asuna realista

Takahata: Ya basta chicas! No me habéis dejado terminar! Veréis también se transferirán 2 chicas

mas, Charlotte Dunois y Rin Dunois

Evangeline: Vaya... tantos cambios no son comunes – Dice la vampiresa con su tono de indiferencia normal

Chachamaru: Si maestra... - Dice la robot inexpresiva

Takahata: Bien chicas por hoy se acabo la clase no olvidéis hacer los deberes! Ah me olvidaba Rinne sera transferido mañana al igual que Charlotte y Rin.

Todas: Si!

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

_En la entrada de la academia Mahora se encontraba un chico de aproximadamente 1,80 de alto, con pelo rojo y ojos azules llevaba una camisa blanca con unos cascos de música en el cuello y unos pantalones blancos ,desde el punto de vista de las chicas era muy guapo, el observaba con asombro lo que le rodeaba_

Rinne: Uau! así que esta es la academia Mahora? Es enorme!- Dice Rinne con un tono de sorpresa

_Se le acercan dos chicas una con dos coletas y otra con el pelo suelto y marrón _

Konoka: Perdona, esta academia es de chicas no puedes estar aquí – Le dice la chica con pelo marrón amablemente

Rinne: Como dices! que es una academia ppp-para CHICAS! - Dice el joven estupefacto

Asuna: Si ,así que fuera pervertido! O llamare a un profesor! - Dice la chica con dos coletas con tono de enojo

Rinne: Espera! Tengo que ver al director ,el me transfirió a esta escuela! - Dice Rinne nervioso

Konoka: El abuelo? Espera! Tu eres Rinne Dai? - Dice Konoka sorprendida

Rinne: S-Si

Konoka: Ah! Entonces déjame llevarte con el abuelo -Dice con amabilidad

_Coge a Rinne de mano y lo lleva por los pasillos observando a las chicas que lo miran sorprendidas susurrando mirad que chico mas lindo! . Los dos se paran en una puerta mas destacable que las demás con paño dorado y detalles plateados _

Konoka: Abuelo! Vengo con Rinne!

_La chica abre la puerta y el muchacho ve a un anciano con bigote y el pelo largo sentado y saludándolo alegremente_

Konoemon: Rinne! Que alegría verte! Has visto la sorpresa que te he preparado eee jejeje -eso ultimo lo dice con una sonrisa pervertida

Rinne: QUE SI LO HE VISTO? PUES CLARO QUE LO HE VISTO! COMO SE LE OCURRE ENVIARME A UNA ESCUELA PARA CHICAS! _-_ El joven lo dice gritando de tal manera que el anciano casi cae al suelo por la sorpresa

Konoemon: Pero... yo creí que te gustaría... con todo lo que se ha esforzado este viejo para que tuvieras una vida escolar con un montón de jovencitas a tu alrededor – diciendo eso suelta una lagrima de cocodrilo

Konoka: Abuelo! Has enviado a Rinne a nuestra escuela sin decirle que era femenina? - Dice la chica enojada

Konoemon: Bueno... si – Dice Konoemon un poco avergonzado

Rinne: Señor Director, pero no se le ha ocurrido que yo podría ser un pervertido cualquiera, no sabe en en el peligro que puso a sus alumnas?- Dice mas calmado

Konoemon: Rinne, no hay ningún peligro si eres tu ,se perfectamente que eres del tipo de hombre que jamas le haría cosas pervertidas a una mujer, te conozco muy bien y se que no harás nada de eso

de acuerdo?- Dice el director con confianza. Ademas seguro que te gustara, mira a mi nieta Konoka es hermosa no es así? - Dice mirando a Konoka

Konoka: No seas viejo verde abuelo! - Dice golpeándole flojito en señal de broma mientras a Rinne le sale una gota al estilo anime

Rinne: Esta bien no tengo mas opción la verdad así que me quedare y gracias director, gracias por confiar en mi – Dice esto ultimo con una sonrisa iluminándole la cara

Konoemon: Bueno Rinne el profesor llegara dentro de 10 minutos porque no aprovechas y vas a conocer a tus compañeras? La verdad es que te tengo una sorpresa preparada... - Dice esto ultimo sonriendo mucho

Rinne: De acuerdo, eso haré director! Gracias por todo! - Dice aun sonriendo

_Rinne sale con Konoka de su despacho y la coge de la mano_

Rinne: Por cierto aun no me has dicho tu nombre, como te llamas?

Konoka: Me llamo Konoka Konoe ,encantada de conocerte! - Lo dice con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro y un poco sonrojada por el anterior contacto

Rinne: Encantado de conocerte también! Y ahora vamos Konoka o llegaremos tarde!

_Corren por los pasillos hasta llegar hasta una puerta en la que pone 3-A Konoka detiene a Rinne y le dice que esta es su nueva clase también le dice que casualmente también es la suya_

Rinne: Que nervioso estoy! Te importa se voy primero? Tengo unas ganas terribles de conocer a todo el mundo! -Dice muy ilusionado

Konoka: Claro! Yo ya tengo ganas de ver la cara que pondrán al verte!- Dice tan ilusionada como el chico

_Sin saber del todo a que se refiere abre la puerta y... le cae un cubo lleno de agua en la cabeza y cae cerca del escritorio_

_Vaya bienvenida! Todas las chicas empiezan a reír frenéticamente_

Fuka: MUHAHAHAH! CAISTE! Eh? Tu no eres Takahata sensei

_Con el cubo aun en la cabeza, Rinne oye que las chicas paran de reír y se quita el cubo de la cabeza_

_Estando todo mojado Konoka se acerca a Rinne y preocupada le dice_

Konoka: Estas bien? Te has hecho daño? -Dice con cara preocupada

Rinne: No tranquila, estoy bien- Dice Rinne con una sonrisa amable

Ayaka: Konoka-san quien es el? - Dice mirándolo un poco sonrojada ya que Rinne estaba mojado y eso destacaba su atractivo

Konoka: Veréis os acordáis de el estudiante transferido que dijo Takahata-sensei? Pues es el.

Todas: EEEHHHH! - Dicen todas muy sorprendidas

_De repente todas se abalanzan hacia el pobre Rinne y le abrazan_

Makie: Tu eres Rinne? Eres muy lindo! - Dice Makie sonrojándose

Rinne: Emmm... Gracias? - Dice un poco sonrojado al igual que Makie

Ku-Fei: De donde eres? - Dice curiosa al ver los ojos azules de Rinne

Rinne: Soy de América, de una aldea en Texas -Responde muy nervioso

Haruna: De verdad eres tan listo? - Dice una curiosa Haruna sonrojada al ver gotitas deslizándose en su camisa blanca

Rinne: Bueno... tengo un cociente intelectual de 190

Todas: SUGOI!

Yue: Te gusta leer?- Pregunta Yue ilusionada

Rinne: Por supuesto! Me encanta! - Responde el chico con una sonrisa que provoca que las chicas se sonrojen

Yue: Bien! Espero que nos llevemos bien- Dice Yue con una sonrisa

_De repente la puerta se abre todas miran a la puerta y entra una chica no muy alta pero tampoco muy baja con los ojos purpuras y el pelo rubio que le llega hasta el pecho lo lleva sujeto en una coleta ,lleva el uniforme de la academia Mahora y parece nerviosa, cualquier chico diría que parece una ángel. A su lado se encuentra una niña que tiene el pelo rubio hasta el cuello y los ojos purpuras ,tiene una sonrisa infantil dibujada en su rostro y también lleva el uniforme de la academia Mahora. Al ver entrar a estas dos los ojos de Rinne se abren al igual que a las dos chicas_

Rinne: No puede ser... Charlotte? Rin? -Dice Rinne levantándose y mirando incrédulo a las dos chicas

Charlotte: Rinne? - Dice mirando a Rinne casi llorando

Rin: Onii-chan! - Dice la niña abalanzándose sobre el chico

Rinne: Rin! -Dice cogiéndola en brazos y dándole un beso en la frente. Cuanto te he echado de menos!- Dice con una enorme sonrisa

Rin: Yo también te he echado muchísimo de menos onii-chan! -Dice muy sonrojada por el beso anterior

_Rinne sienta a Rin en el escritorio mientras camina lentamente hacia Charlotte quien le mira llorando _

Charlotte: Rinne, Rinne! - Dice mientras corre hacia el y le abraza fuertemente mientras llora en su pecho

Rinne: Charlotte... - Dice mientras la abraza con fuerza temiendo perderla **otra vez**

Charlotte: Creía que no volvería a verte nunca mas... - Le susurra con delicadeza al chico

Rinne: Te lo prometí no? Sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas... Nunca volveré a dejarte sola... lo prometo -Le susurra en la oreja dulcemente

Charlotte: Mas te vale! - Le dijo al chico mientras se separaba de el. Porque si vuelves a hacerlo nunca te perdonare! - Le dice con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Asuna: Perdonad que interrumpa el momento pero que esta pasando aquí? - Dice confundida

Rinne: Ah! Lo siento no me he explicado lo suficientemente bien, veréis estas son Charlotte y Rin Dunois, las dos son hermanas y somos amigos de la infancia, hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos por eso habéis visto lo de antes – Dice con su enorme sonrisa aun presente

_Se vuelve a abrir la puerta esta vez es Takahata sensei _

Takahata: Ah! Veo que ya conocéis a Rinne- kun, Charlotte- kun y a Rin- kun! Pero me gustaría que os presentaseis ante la clase formalmente si no os importa – Dice Takahata sonriendo

Rinne, Charlotte y Rin: Si!

Rinne: Encantado de conoceros, soy Rinne Dai, tengo 15 años y vengo de América, espero que nos llevemos bien!- Dice con una sonrisa encantadora

_Todas las chicas suspiran un poco y se sonrojan_

Charlotte: Yo soy Charlotte Dunois, tengo 15 años y vengo de América, espero que nos llevemos bien! - Dice con una sonrisa dulce

Rin: Y yo soy Rin Dunois, tengo 10 años ,vengo de América y soy la esposa de onii-san! - Dice mientras se abalanza hacia el y le da un beso en la mejilla

Rinne: Rin! Otra vez con eso? Te dije que eso no es verdad! - Dice sonrojado por el beso de Rin

Setsuna: Porque tenemos una niña en nuestra clase Takahata- sensei? - Dice Setsuna confusa

Takahata: Veréis Rin es super dotada asi que tiene el mismo nivel academico que vosotras, ella elijio estar en esta clase

Rin: Si y ademas así puedo estar con onii-san! Que feliz soy! - Dice antes de darle otro beso en la mejilla a Rinne

Rinne: Rin para ya! - Dice aun mas sonrojado que antes y un poco enojado

Takahata: Ya vale chicos tengo que deciros una cosa, puesto a que Rinne es un chico y vosotras dos le conocéis desde hace tiempo o eso me han dicho, tendréis que compartir habitación

Rin: EN SERIO! Onii-chan lo has oído? Por fin podremos estar solos! - Dice abrazando a Rinne cosa que provoca que el se sonroje

Charlotte: Rinne eso es bueno! Podremos conversar sobre lo que hemos hecho durante tanto tiempo – Dice Charlotte con su típica sonrisa dulce

Rinne: Em s-si – Dice un poco nervioso

Takahata: Bueno Rinne-kun por lo que se ve tendrás problemas

Rinne: Y que lo digas... -Dice con una gotita al estilo anime mientras las alumnas le miran sonrojadas y con ojos de "me he enamorado"

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí se acaba el capitulo 1! Que os ha parecido? Bueno esto es solo el comienzo pero os aseguro que la historia se pondrá mucho mejor y que habrá muchas mas sorpresas <strong>

**Bien ahora os pedire un favor quien quereis que sea la primera chica en descubrir el secreto de Rinne? dejad un review para votar! quien tenga mas votos sera la primera chica en saber el secreto de Rinne  
><strong>

**Por favor dejad review! Es lo que me motiva a escribir y siendo mi primer fic me encantaría que al menos hubieran unos pocos. Muchas gracias por leer este fic!**


	2. El secreto

**Hola de nuevo! Soy yo otra vez! Espero que algunas personas leyeran mi fanfic ya que eso me haria muy feliz en fin empezemos!**

_Ha llegado el mediodia y las clases han acabado Rinne se dirige hacia unas escaleras ,se sienta, y reflexiona un poco en lo ha pasado hoy_

Rinne: Vaya... Nunca me hubiese imaginado que me encontraria a Charlotte y a Rin cuando me trasladaron aqui, pero me alegro tanto! Las echaba tanto de menos que pense que lloraria -Piensa muy feliz

_Mientras Rinne esta ocupado con sus pensamientos ve a una chica cargando un monton de libros con ella mientras baja las escaleras_

Rinne: Espera, aquella no es esa chica Nodoka? - Se pregunta a si mismo

_De pronto la chica empieza a perder el equilibrio y se cae de las escaleras_

Konoka: Vaya es Rinne, hola Rinne! - Saluda al chico alegremente

Rinne: Eh! Ten cuidado! - Dice Rinne sin percatarse de la presencia de Konoka

_Rinne desplega sus alas negras vuela a toda velocidad hacia Nodoka y antes de cogerla al vuelo sus alas desaparecen de manera que la chica no se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado, Konoka en cambio lo ha visto todo y esta de pie mirando a Rinne con los ojos muy abiertos sin decir una palabra_

Rinne: Estas bien? Te has hecho daño? -Dice Rinne preocupado

_Antes de que Nodoka reaccione Rinne ve a Konoka mirandole con los ojos muy abiertos y con cara de mucha sorpresa_

Rinne: No... - Dice mirando a Konoka muy asustado

_Antes de que Konoka diga algo Rinne coje su mano y se la lleva a un lugar a solas_

Rinne: Dime que no lo has visto... Por favor

Konoka: Q-Que a-acabas de hacer? -Dice Konoka muy asustada

Rinne: E-Eso b-bueno era... seguro que quieres saberlo? -Dice Rinne con temor

Konoka: S-Si

Rinne: Bueno yo... soy un rey demonio – Dice con clara tristeza en su rostro

Konoka: Un rey... demonio?

Rinne: Si... pero no puedes contarle esto a nadie!

Konoka: Porque?

Rinne: Pues porque si lo haces, si lo haces yo... volvere a ser despreciado otra vez – Dice con mucha tristeza en su rostro

Konoka: Despreciado?- Dice un poco confundida

Rinne: Si... veras cuando era pequeño la gente me maltrataba por ser un rey demonio, me temian porque pensavan que iba a hacerles daño y... no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar! No quiero ser odiado por vosotras! No quiero ser odiado por ti... Quiero conoceros mejor a ti y a todas las chicas porque por una vez en la vida quiero ser alguien normal! Por favor no quiero volver a ser infeliz... -Dice Rinne con melanconia en su cara

Konoka: Rinne yo...tranquilo no se lo dire a nadie, no te preocupes – Dice con una dulce sonrisa

Rinne: En serio! De verdad? - Dice Rinne sin creerlo

Konoka: Claro! - Dice con su habitual sonrisa

Rinne: Pero porque? Soy un rey demonio tu deberias tenerme miedo

Konoka: Porque, por muy rey demonio que seas eres una buena persona, mira salvaste a Nodoka aun sabiendo que podrian descubrirte y esa gente que te juzgo sin conocerte estava equivocada. Ademas no creo que nunca pudiese odiarte – Dice esto ultimo un poco sonrojada

Rinne: Konoka... Gracias muchisimas gracias! - Dice abrazandola muy feliz

Konoka: D-De n-nada ,pero podrias soltarme por favor – Dice muy sonrojada al ser abrazada por Rinne

Rinne: A-aa! Perdona no era mi intencion avergonzarte -Dice un poco sonrojado

Konoka : Tranquilo no pasa nada, pero podrias acompañarme a un sitio?

Rinne: Si claro

_Mientras los dos se dirigen hacia donde tiene que ir Konoka los dos charlan un poco hasta que llegan a una puerta _

Konoka: Rinne, Charlotte y Rin saben lo tuyo?

Rinne: Si, si que lo saben, la verdad es que lo saben desde que me conocieron. Fueron mis primeras amistades – Dice sonriendo

Konoka: Vaya asi ellas tambien deben ser buenas personas, me alegro de oir eso! - Dice alegremente

Rinne: Bueno entramos?

Konoka : De acuerdo

_Rinne abre la puerta y se encuentra a todas sus compañeras con confeti y gorros de fiesta_

Todas: SORPRESA!

Rinne: C-Chicas q-que? - Dice Rinne un poco confundido

Konoka: Sorpresa! Te he llevado aqui porque hoy es tu fiesta de bienvenida, tambien hemos aprovechado y les hemos dado la bienvenida a Charlotte y Rin ,ves estan alli mismo

_Konoka señala a Charlotte y Rin que saludan alegremente a Rinne y el sonrie y les devuelve el saludo_

Rinne: V-Vaya no se q-que decir muchisimas gracias chicas! - Dice Rinne muy emocionado

Ayaka: Bueno chicas! Ahora que Rinne, Charlotte y Rin estan aqui empezemos la fiesta!

Todas: Si!

_Las chicas cogen a Rinne, a Charlotte y a Rin y les piden que cojan asiento alrededor de una mesa grande empiezan a charlar con los tres _

Asakura: Rinne, podrias contestar algunas preguntas para el periodico escolar?

Rinne: Periodico escolar? U-Um claro! - Dice con una pequeña sonrisa

Asakura: Bien! Entonces cuando es tu cumpleaños?

Rinne: El 1 de Marzo

Asakura: Que te gusta hacer?

Rinne: Pues me gusta leer libros, hacer deporte, ya sabes lo habitual

Asakura: Genial! Rinne tienes alguna chica que te gusta? -Pregunta con un sonrisa picara

Rinne: Umm... No ninguna en especial - Responde un poco sonrojado

Asakura: Interesante... Bien ya esta, hasta luego Rinne-san

_Un rato despues de hablar con Asakura, Konoka se acerca a Rinne, con una chica al lado de mirada seria_

Rinne: Ah Konoka! Pasa algo? - Dice con su habitual sonrisa

Konoka: Veras Rinne queria presentarte a mi mejor amiga, esta es Sec-chan – Dice señalando a la chica

Setsuna: Encantada de conocerte me llamo Setsuna Sakurazaki ,Rinne verdad? - Dice dandole un apreton de manos

Rinne: Si! Mucho gusto, me llamo Rinne Dai – Dice correspondiendo el apreton de manos

Rinne: Puedo preguntarte algo? Practicas el Shinmen-Ryu? - Dice mirando una espada situada en su cadera

Setsuna: Si! Como lo has sabido? Incluso has adivinado que mi arte es el Shinmen-Ryu! - Dice muy sorprendida

Rinne: Normalmente los espadachines Shinmen-Ryu blanden una nodachi de tamaño considerable como la que tienes ahi, por eso lo he sabido – Dice convencido de si mismo

Setsuna: Impresionante, sabiendo tanto de espadas debes de ser un buen espadachin, querrias tener un duelo conmigo algun dia?- Dice con una leve sonrisa

Rinne: Me encantaria, cuando quieras un oponente ahi estare -Dice sonriendole a Setsuna

Setsuna: Perfecto, ahora si no te importa tengo que irme, hasta mañana – Dice sonriendole de la misma manera a Rinne

Rinne: Adios, un placer conocerte! Dice Rinne mientras Setsuna se aleja

Setsuna: Igualmente - Dice despidiendole

_Despues de que Setsuna se vaya se acerca Nodoka con unos vales en la mano_

Nodoka: Umm Rinne-san

Rinne: Ah! Miyazaki-san

Nodoka: Rinne-san, muchas gracias por salvarte antes. Si me permites para agradecertelo te dare estos vales para la biblioteca – Dice sonrojada

Fumika: Eh!

Fuka: La librera esta empezando a acosar a Rinne! - Dice bromeando

Todas: Jajajaja!

Nodoka: Nada de eso y no soy una librera

Rin: No intentes seducir a mi onii-san! - Dice Rin celosa mientras se lanza sobre Rinne y el la coge en brazos

Charlotte: Rin no digas cosas raras, Miyazaki-san solo intentaba ser amable – Dice con su sonrisa habitual

Rin: Me da igual onii-chan es solo mio! - Dice mientras le da un beso en los labios a Rinne

_Todas miran a Rinne y Rin con la boca abierta, hasta que Rin deja de besar a Rinne_

Rinne: Q-Que ah-ahahah-ah -Dice Rinne rojo como un tomate y incapaz de articular una palabra

Charlotte: Rin! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso! - Dice un poco enfadada

Rin: Jooo onee-san pero sabe tan bien – Dice lamiendose los labios

Charlotte: Si pero cuando haces eso Rinne siempre termina asi – Dice con la mano en la frente

Asuna: Rinne, acaso tu eres un lolicon? - Dice un poco asqueada

Rinne: (recuperando la capacidad de hablar) QUEE! NO! ESO JAMAS! - Dice aun sonrojado

Rin: Onii-chan que es un lolicon? - Pregunta inocentemente

Rinne: U-Um eso no puedes saberlo hasta que tengas 30 años! - Dice avergonzado

Makie: Te pasa esto a menudo, ya sabes que Rin te bese – Dice sonrojada

Rinne: Por desgracia cogio esta costumbre hace mucho – Dice muy avergonzado

Ayaka: Vamos chicas ya basta ,el toque que queda ya ha pasado tenemos que despedirnos de Rinne, Charlotte y Rin

Todas: Adios Rinne, Charlotte y Rin nos vemos mañana!

Rinne, Charlotte y Rin: Hasta mañana!

_Rinne, Charlotte y Rin van a su habitacion mientras Rin hace sus habituales abrazos a Rinne y Charlotte le da pequeños reproches. Los tres llegan a su habitacion y abren la puerta_

Rin: Genial! Es muy grande! - Dice ilusionada

Charlotte: Si hasta tiene cocina! - Dice sorprendida

Rinne: Y tambien tiene un baño! Voy a bañarme si no os importa

Rin: Voy contigo Onii-chan! - Dice mientras se agarra a su brazo

Rinne: Si no hay mas remedio -Dice suspirando

_Los dos entran al baño y se ponen de espaldas el uno al otro para desvestirse Rinne se pone una venda en los ojos y entra el primero, Rin le sigue_

Rin: Onii-chan, te has vuelto mucho mas guapo sabes? - Dice sonrojandose

Rinne: Que cosas dices Rin! Ademas no creo que sea para tanto - Dice sonrojandose un poco

Rin: Haha veo que sigues siendo mi onii-chan de siempre, no sabes cuanto me alegro -Dice poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Rinne

Rinne: Rin...tu tampoco has canviado nada! Sigues teniendo mucha energia - Dice sonriendo y acariciandole la cabeza

Rin: Onii-chan te quiero mucho... Susurra muy sonrojada mientras le coge la mejilla y le besa la otra

Rinne: Rin... Yo tambien te quiero Rin, a ti y a Charlotte – Le susurra y le da un beso en la frente

Rin: Genial! Soy tan feliz...zzzzzzz – Dice bajito mientras se duerme

Rinne: Se ha dormido? - Se quita la venda para ver a Rin con la cabeza sobre su hombro y dormida

Rinne: Sigue siendo una cria... - Se rie bajito mientras la mira sonriendo

_Rinne viste a Rin y la lleva hasta la habitacion donde esta Charlotte. Rinne la deja sobre sobre su cama y la tapa con una manta_

Charlotte: Se ha dormido Rin? - Pregunta mientras se acerca a Rinne

Rinne: Si ya la he acostado, pero Charlotte tenia que decirte algo – Dice sentandose en su cama

Charlotte: Que es Rinne? - Pregunta sentandose a su lado

Rinne: Conoces a esa chica Konoka? Bueno ella sabe que soy un rey demonio

Charlotte: COMO! PERO ESO ES TERRIBLE! -Exclama mientras da vueltas por la habitacion sin saber que hacer

Rinne: Calmate! Ella me prometio que no se lo diria a nadie

Charlotte: Buf que alivio! Aun asi... deberias hacer un pacto con ella

Rinne: De eso nada! No quiero involucrarla mas de lo que esta. Ademas quien querria hacer un pacto con un demonio? - Dice un poco sonrojado al pensar en el pacto

Charlotte: Dios, sigues siendo el mismo niño timido de siempre – Dice riendo

Rinne: Eh de eso nada! - Dice sonrojado

Charlotte: Rinne... No canvies nunca – Susurra y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla, despues le sonrie dulcemente

Rinne: A-Ah! T-Tu tampoco – Dice muy sonrojado

_Los dos se miran a los ojos sin decir una palabra y después de un pequeño silencio (nada incomodo) se dan las buenas noches y se acuestan en sus respectivas camas_


End file.
